


Got7 Prompts (Closed)

by pentasticangie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, all pairings, memberxmember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentasticangie/pseuds/pentasticangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Pentastic! I've written before, I just haven't written on here. I'll take any Got7 pairing and write a fic for you. I just need prompts. Any OT+ pairing. Here are the rules:</p><p>No rape.<br/>No blood kinks.<br/>No outside/OC characters.<br/>No ABO/Knotting.</p><p> </p><p>I'll take any pairings, but I'm partial to JacksonxMember and my otp is Jackjae. </p><p>Just comment a prompt and a pairing and give me like, a week per prompt. First come, first serve.  </p><p> </p><p>Remember to check once a week for your prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't see your pairing in the tags, don't worry. I was too lazy to add them all. I'll add them soon enough. Check once a week for your prompt. 
> 
>  
> 
> YOU HAVE TO SUBSCRIBE ALSO, SO YOU'LL GET A NOTIFICATION. Well, you don't have to, but it'll be easier.

Add a pairing.


	2. Prompt 1: Oreos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They worked well together, Jinyoung and Jaebum. From their music to the food they ate, they always worked well.

It was too early for Jinyoung to be awake on a Saturday morning. 3 a.m kind of early. He guesses that it could be considered late from someone else's point of view, but since he had gone to bed and woke up for this, it was early. Wrapped in the longest scarf and the baggiest clothes he could find (Jackson's clothes), he set out for the convenience store. The rest of the members would be awake in a few hours, as would the world, and no one could know that he was out. He was risking his safety and privacy by being a well known celebrity. He had money and a pretty face. He knew how to defend himself against grown men, but fan girls were another thing. Still, he was a man with a mission, and no one could stop him from getting what he wanted. 

Walking into the convenience store, he lowered his scarf and took off his hat. The heat was on full blast. The only person in the store was an elderly man, and he doubted that he man knew who he was. It was safe. He quickly made over to the snack aisle, eyes skimming over the selection of unhealthy treats, things that would anger his manager if he knew that Jinyoung would be consuming such a thing. He grabbed what he had came for: Double Stuff Oreo's. 

Jinyoung walks over to the counter, rummaging through his pocket for the rumpled cash he had hurriedly stuffed in his pocket before he had made the trip. He hastily put the cookies on the counter, using both hands to search all six of his pockets. He cursed Jackson and his intricate clothing."Back again?" the man asked. It wasn't the first time he had made this trip. In fact, it was the third. "What happened to the last pack of cookies? Surely you couldn't have eaten them all in a day." Jinyoung blushed. 

"My bandmate- my friends ate them before we- I could even get to them," he said, looking down. "But it doesn't matter, I don't have the money to buy them anyway. I think I dropped it,"

"I know you, BamBam. You're in that band that my granddaughter loves. She's obsessed with you all," the man replied. Jinyoung shook his head. "I'm actually Jinyoung- Jr, actually, but Jinyoung is my name. BamBam is my bandmate."

"Tell you what, I'll let you take these cookies if you bring that other guy, JB something or other, to meet my Jiyoon. I know she'd love it." Jinyoung smiled widely, grabbing the cookies and running out of the door. "Of course!" he yelled over his shoulder at the man, "thank you!" The man waved his hand as Jinyoung dashed away.

 

Back at the dorm, Jinyoung softened his breathing. He had ran all the way home, trying to make it back before anyone woke up. It wasn't a long distance between the dorm and the store, and Jinyoung was a dancer, so it shouldn't have affected him the way it did. But, he had gotten 3 hours of sleep. He was entitled to being tired. He toed his shoes of and picked them up, walking into the door with light feet. He shed Jackson's clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in the spot that he found them. Then he made way over to the fridge, grabbed the milk, and tiptoed his way over to the shared room of Jaebum and Youngjae. 

"Hey!" he whispered through a crack in the door, "Hyung!" He opened the door a little more. "Hyung, wake up!" Jaebum stirred. Jinyoung grabbed a cookie from the package and chucked it at him. 

"Ow, what the fuck?!" Jaebum hissed. Jinyoung made a face and pointed to the sleeping Youngjae, who was oblivious as ever. "Jinyoung, what are you doing?" Jaebum asked, rubbing the spot on his head, "And is this an Oreo?" Jinyoung only motioned for his hyung to follow. 

Out in the living room, Jinyoung sat on the floor, ankles crossed. He began to open the cookies, licking the cream, and putting them back inside the package. He looked up, "You know, hyung, these cookies won't eat themselves. I won't," he said licking his lips. Jaebum only rolled his eyes, but took his place in front of the younger boy. Jinyoung would open a cookie and lick the cream off and hand it to Jaebum, who would then dip it it milk and eat it. This was how it had been since they had first met, when they were only trainees. 

"You know, hyung, this is honestly really gross. You're putting something that I just licked in your mouth," Jinyoung said with a mouth full of frosting. Jaebum smirked. "You didn't mind when I sucked-" he started, making Jinyoung cringe, who coughed loudly before he could finish the sentence. Jaebum only laughed. 

"Jinyoung, why are we even doing this? It's extremely late, well early honestly, and we have all day dance practice tomorrow. We're going to be tired from all the junk food and lack of sleep," 

"Yes, I know, but I missed you. I missed this. We haven't had a proper Oreo date in ages. I tried doing it two days ago, but Yugyeom and Mark ate all the cookies," Jinyoung smiled, recounting how cute it was when the maknae and the oldest member crashed from their sugar high. Jaebum nodded in agreement. He took another empty cookie and dipped it in milk. 

It wasn't long before the cookies were gone and soon they were headed back to bed. Jinyoung had stopped by Jaebum's door, stroking his face and leaning in for a kiss. Jaebum met him halfway, both cringing at the taste of the other part of the Oreo that had avoided. Jinyoung hated the cookie part, Jaebum hated the cream. But they didn't mind, because it had worked well together, just like the two of them. Jaebum and Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fadingblooms! Prompt: Jj Project Canon Fic.


End file.
